


【52D】【DV】日老二

by Eton_C



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: 5D操2D，女绿向维吉尔，爱看不看。
Relationships: Dante/Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【52D】【DV】日老二

五个但丁又一次聚首了，从不同时空来的但丁歇在了老五所在时空的事务所。

虽然说聚首是又一次，但并不代表之前就没有很多次。他们自从上回莫名其妙被传送到同一个时间点就一见如故，明明都是自己，却有着不同年龄阶段的性格特点，这使得他们之间的关系变得紧密而微妙。五个健谈的爷们很快就决定了日后每隔一段时间就聚一聚，聊聊天也好插科打诨也罢，总之是要一起快活快活。

这次聚首时老二照例带来了一瓶好酒，因为老二所在的时间点里是光棍一个，所以他格外注重单身生活的质调。可以说，他是五个但丁里打扮的最体面、温雅的一个。与他相反的是最年轻的少年但丁，他穿得很少，袒胸露乳，风衣以外的唯一上身物品就是让他有时觉得勒得慌的皮质枪带。几个年龄大点的但丁看他这样纷纷想起了自己的过往——他们知道，穿成这样可是冷得很，天知道这个少年怎么还不去多加件衣裳。因此，他们一个又一个地朝少年灌酒，想让他的身子暖起来。而少年但丁心高气傲血气方刚，又足够逞强，喝酒时的欢声笑语让他饮得又快又急，很快便醉倒在桌上。见状，两个喝得也微醺的但丁架起了最年轻的倔强孩子，一边喊着不胜酒力，一边离开了酒桌回到自己的房间休息。

“看起来现在只剩下你和我了。”最年长的但丁穿着随意，摸了摸胡茬对老二说。

老二透过摇曳的玻璃酒杯望向但丁，微微一笑，道：“喝酒讲究的是量，很显然我不会像他们那样失态。”老二的沉稳和眉间的阴郁自然地引起了但丁的兴趣，他忽然想到自己在那段年轻的岁月里是多么寂寥。那是他生命中的一段没有维吉尔也没有女人的时光，可他也不是少年时那般血气方刚，这种感受只能默默忍着，把孤独和欲望掺杂在自己被额前碎发隐去的那只眼睛里，露出的只有复杂阴沉的笑容。

但丁嗤笑了一声，望着从前的自己有些同情，说道：“嘿，你觉得你不会像他们那样失态是吗？”

想到接下来要说的话，但丁又一次被自己与生俱来得天独厚先天具备的幽默感给逗笑了。

老二不言语，阴沉地垂下眼。他知道，但丁嘴里不会吐出什么让他快活的话。

“那我就偏要让你失态。”但丁说。

“这点酒可不会让我失态。”老二在但丁的挑衅下还是维持着自己的冷静，他注视着酒桌上摆着的点心和酒盏，道：“哪怕再来几瓶，我也不会失态。”

不知何时，但丁已经站起身来绕到了老二的背后，他俯下身子，略带酒气的呼吸喷在老二的耳尖上，一只大手绕到他胸口轻轻揉捏着他胸肌上的一小粒，另一只手揉着老二和他一样颜色的碎发轻轻摩挲，手肘撑在他的肩上。无形之中，但丁把老二的上身给锁住了，如果老二想强硬挣脱的话将会吃些大苦头。

“谁说我要让你喝酒？”但丁在老二的耳朵旁呼出滚烫的字句：“你会不知道我要对你做什么吗？我要操你。”

善良的但丁知道老二的孤寂，他想帮帮可怜的老二排解一番。他知道，欲望得不到宣泄时整个人就会变得不正常——

“但丁，”老二被但丁在耳边说出的挑逗话语弄得面颊滚烫，他竟莫名地觉得羞耻起来，下身也有了抬头的趋势。可他也是但丁啊！他怎么会乐意被一个男人压在身下，这简直闻所未闻。老二喊了一声他们的名字，想让但丁清醒过来认识到自己和他其实就是同一个人：“但丁，你醉了。”

“你他妈才醉了。”但丁摩挲着老二脑袋的大手忽然狠狠揪住了他漂亮的银发往后拉扯，逼迫老二的双眼仰视着他：“不错，你也是我，那你该知道我会说到做到。”

老二阴霾的瞳孔忽地阵缩，他在此刻已经很难保持淡定了，毕竟他也知道自己一意孤行时的样子，大概是很难才能扭转但丁的心意了。

可是他也不想被人操啊！他们明明除了年龄以外什么都一样，凭什么要被另一个自己操呢！话又说回来，楼上也有三个跟他们俩一模一样的人，为什么但丁不去操那三个，非要操他呢！老二的紧张和胡思乱想让皮肤渐渐温度升高，事实上，他在无法保持淡定的那一刻起，就已经被年长的但丁吃定了。

此时老二灵机一动——自己现在如此慌乱是因为但丁让他感到了羞耻。反向思维来看，拿捏但丁的最好办法就是让但丁也感觉到羞耻。

老二忽然主动解开了自己的皮带，在但丁有些微微诧异的目光下脱下了自己的长裤，露出了里头穿着的长筒吊带网袜。但丁说的没错，欲望得不到发泄会让人变得不太正常，而老二穿丝袜并不代表他想被人操，完全是欲望得不到发泄时他想穿成一个风骚施虐者的模样来意淫一下自己。相信让但丁想起这段时光可以让他也羞耻不堪，自己便可逃过一劫。

他努力地保持着一副清冷的样子想让但丁不要看出自己面容上的羞耻，但他没穿内裤、已经抬头了的肉柱暴露了自己的紧张和因为羞耻而产生的快感。他刻意地冷着语调，黑着一张俊俏的脸对但丁道：“我看你是忘了在这个时期的你是怎么打扮的。”

但丁扑哧一声笑出了声音，他趴在另一个自己的肩上笑得眼泪都要出来了，然后伸手向前用手指弹了弹老二挺立的大屌，说道：“是啊，我都忘记了你打扮成这样有多么欠操！”

说罢，但丁便拎起老二把他压在面前的酒桌上顺便脱去了他的外套，只留里头的一件单薄衬衫。桌上的酒瓶也被碰倒了，亮晶晶的液体顺着桌脚流在了老二穿着吊带网袜的腿上。但丁一只手压着老二，让他的双手反剪在背后，另一只手熟练地解开了自己的皮带和裤子，露出了自己怒涨滚烫的阴茎抵在了老二的屁股上。

“不是！”老二再也没法淡定了，他难以置信地朝但丁大喊道：“你还真要操我啊！”

但丁握着手里的皮带朝老二的屁股上轻轻抽了两下，与其说是抽打，倒不如说是充满情调的爱抚——善良的但丁对待另一个自己时可以说是异常仁慈了。他对老二说：“那我不操你又操谁呢？不过，看在你是另一个我的份上，我会温柔些，你的喉咙也不会吃什么苦头。”

说着，但丁拿起了另一个酒精度数不太高的酒瓶，把瓶颈插进了老二身后的小洞，亮黄的酒液咕咚咕咚地渗进了老二的后庭，拔出时他的后穴已经彻底湿润完毕，但丁身子一挺，进入了一个属于自己的、从未被开垦的洞穴。

“嘶——”但丁舒服得叹了一口气，他没想到另一个自己、一个铁骨铮铮的爷们，竟然会有如此紧窄的洞穴。但丁一手压着身下的老二，另一只手揉着他紧致的屁股拍了拍，感叹道：“嘿，没想到你还挺好操的。”

老二其实也觉得挺舒服的，半恶魔的体制让他不会轻易地感觉到这样的疼痛，相反但丁的插入顶弄给了他前列腺一种前所未有的刺激，他的饱满的欲望终于尝到了一丝久违的甜头。可老二嘴上依旧不依不饶道：“呵，我就是你，相信你的后头也很好操呢。”

但丁开始挺腰，粗大的狰狞肉棒在老二的小洞里一进一出，他舒服、快乐地在老二耳边喘息着，顺便回应老二的挑衅道：“你知道，你永远不会有操我的机会。”随后更加用力地操着老二被酒液浸染得发热、溢着酒香的后庭。

老二也不再挣扎，他被但丁有技巧的插弄顶得浑身舒爽，他甚至踮起脚踩在老五的皮靴面上发出了难耐的呻吟，想让自己的屁股撅得高一点，这样但丁就能把插得更加深入些，让他的快感倍增。反正此刻就他们二人——老二这样想着，哪怕是自己被但丁压着淫戏也是没人看见的——索性就放弃挣扎，诚实地迎接着但丁给自己的身体带来的快感。

二人正操得热烈时，房间外传来一声门被推开、吱呀的声音。

是维吉尔。

这娘们怎么来了？但丁想着，却并没有停止插弄老二的后庭。

“你……滚开！”老二被但丁压在桌上望向门口，眼神中透着一股被人抓包的愤怒，他对门口因为害怕而跌坐在地、手足无措的维吉尔低吼道。

“我……我……”维吉尔听到但丁原本聚会的房间里传来一阵阵性爱的声音，原以为是但丁在操什么不认得的娘们，心里吃醋不已才想来偷看个究竟，谁知道压在但丁身下的竟然是一个年轻的但丁！这让维吉尔嫉妒坏了，他不敢相信但丁宁愿操另一个但丁都不来操他。

可是当两个但丁在做爱时，维吉尔能有什么办法呢，他既打不过、也不敢有怨言，只能在门外偷偷摸摸地看着——维吉尔从未见过但丁在正常做爱时温柔的模样，因为但丁在他身上泄欲时永远是一副愤怒而不近人情的样子。他本身看着这一幕，心里嫉妒得发酸，可越看就越把自己代入到老二的角色里，维吉尔想象着正被但丁温柔插弄的那个人是自己，下身变得潮湿无比，望着两个但丁的淫行，维吉尔的淫水竟止不住地流下、淌在自己的腿间。他忍不住在门外抚摸自己的阴部，哪怕看着那个曾经每日操弄自己的男人正在操别的人。

“嘿，你看。”但丁望着门口失态跌坐在地、阴户大开、淫水源源不断淌出的维吉尔，对老二说：“你看哥哥那骚货，哪怕看到我操你他也淫水横流呢。”

老二别过头去，一点也不愿意让维吉尔看到自己现在的表情。毕竟，维吉尔也是他的哥哥。

但丁难得没有生气，朝维吉尔招招手，示意他过来。而维吉尔的内心虽然不想被当成召之即来挥之即去的母狗，却还是听从潜意识的呼唤，连忙跌跌撞撞地爬了过来，跪在了但丁的腿边。

“乖母狗。”但丁把手放在维吉尔的头上轻轻抚摸，仿佛是因为有老二在，自己对维吉尔都更加温和了：“来，我要你来伺候我们二人。”

说着，但丁把粗长的肉棍从老二的后穴拔出，随后立马插进了维吉尔因为吃惊而微张的双唇中。他挺着身子操弄着维吉尔的嘴，而哥哥因为嘴穴被使用而产生了异样的快感，忍不住伸手抠弄着自己的骚逼。

在维吉尔湿润的口腔中得到了充分润滑的但丁拔出威武的阳具，再被维吉尔的手捧着送进了老二的后庭。但丁的插入让老二忽地淫叫出声，随后但丁扯着维吉尔的头发，逼迫他一边观看二人的交合、一边伸出他淫荡的舌头舔舐他们的交合处。

维吉尔不常被但丁这样温柔对待，所以乖乖地伸着舌头，虔诚地舔舐老二的屁眼和但丁的鸡巴交合的地方，讨好着二人。维吉尔把老二的屁眼舔得又酥又痒，快感倍增，老二的阳具忽然又怒涨了一圈，而维吉尔舔着老二的后穴，忍不住向前伸手帮老二套弄起了肉棒。

“想舔吗？哥哥。”但丁看到维吉尔尽职尽责地模样忍不住笑意，随后在老二别扭地挣扎下把他翻了个面，让他仰躺在酒桌上。老二的肉棍挺立在胯间，直愣愣地在维吉尔的眼前竖得高高的。但丁拿起桌上的酒瓶，把剩余的酒液全部顺着老二的穿着白衬衫的胸口倒出，冰冷的酒液还有很多滴在了老二粗硬的鸡巴上。

维吉尔双手捧着但丁的肉棒，忠诚、小心翼翼得宛如一条讨好着主人的母狗。他将老二的后庭舔得湿润无比，再亲手把但丁的肉棍送进老二的身体里。他没有一点性快感，可淫荡的维吉尔在服侍但丁做爱时得到了无与伦比的羞耻感。维吉尔很快乐。他扭了扭屁股，将脑袋埋在老二的腹肌上，含着他沾染酒液的、带着一丝甜味的鸡巴吮吸着。老二在双重快感的刺激下舒服得大声浪叫着，他的手肘撑起在桌上，支起上身平视着正操弄他的但丁，他魅惑的眼睛透过银色的碎发勾引着年长的自己，让他尽情地在自己后穴里耕耘。

但丁架起了老二穿着长筒丝网袜的双腿，这双腿上还有流淌的酒液，在灯光下显得极诱人。但丁笑了笑，舔了舔老二穿着网袜、浸染酒液的小腿。他的大手握着老二被高级的丝料包裹住的双足，不轻不重地揉捏着、掻痒着，让老二忍不住夹紧腿部的肌肉，影响着后庭的松紧。而维吉尔一边为老二贡献自己的嘴穴与喉咙，一边沉醉地捡起但丁扔在一边的空酒瓶插着自己欲求不满的骚逼。三人除了呻吟和喘息外，都没有再发出更多有意义的声音。

不知道过了多久，但丁放下了老二被他玩弄已久的双足，望着老二布满血丝和情欲的眼睛，他将两根修长的手指插进了老二微张的嘴里。老二已不知羞耻为何物，只知道张开嘴伸出舌头，吞吐缠绕着但丁喂给他的两根手指。跪在地上的维吉尔也不知道在给老二口交了多久、自己泄身了多少次之后，在两声男人性感的低喘下，他终于吃到了来自老二的大量精液。维吉尔贪婪地吮吸着老二正在射精的肉棍，而老二也因为高潮的来临后穴骤缩，让但丁也到达了高潮。

但丁射在老二体内后留恋了一会，老二终于能安心而满足地向后平躺去。但丁拔出了鸡巴，而维吉尔见状，立马用舌头堵住了老二还未来得及合上、还在淌着精液的后庭，贪婪地吮吸着但丁射在老二体内的滚烫精液。

但丁见状，叹了一口气。在维吉尔终于清理干净老二后穴里的精液后，但丁打横抱起了神色恢复冷淡的年轻的自己，慢慢走出了这个充斥过欢乐聚会和三人淫行的房间。

他对维吉尔说：“你既然这么喜欢清理，那就把这件屋子都收拾干净吧。”


End file.
